


Shots Fired

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Series: Universe-ity [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: #stickieallover, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Body Shots, Did I mention this was PWP, Hangyul being the best bro of all time, I literally just threw every tag that had porn, Jk Seungyoun is kinda soft for Wooseok, Lemon, M/M, No actual gunplay just Seungyoun's gun tattoo, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seungwoo being too busy getting some, Seungyoun being that annoying prick that we still all want to blow jk fuck our brains out, Seungyoun calling Wooseok princess, This ended up being softer than I expected, Who can blame him though, Wooseok IS a princess, Wooseok accepts his fate, frat AU, plotty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Seungwoo decides that Wooseok deserves a good time after The Breakup. Too bad he doesn't outline exactly what that good time he mentions entails. Enter Seungyoun.Pretty much PWP (porn without plot). Okay, tbh, it's #plottysmut





	Shots Fired

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my obnoxiously long author's note. Unfortunately, this will be a recurring theme for the future. -chokes-
> 
> This went from wanting to write Wooseok liking Seungyoun's gun tattoo to god knows what. It's longer than I expected it to be, and I'm proud to add another work to my collection in which I can tag as 'plotty smut'. Aka I like to write PWP, but then end up throwing in too much plot, RIP. ♡♡♡ I hope you all have fun reading this fic! -wink wink, nudge nudge- Side note: -laughs alone at my own punny title-
> 
> In addition, the astute reader may notice that this is marked as part of a series aka 'Universe-ity'. -laughs awkwardly at my own pun- But mostly, I am planning on writing at least a bit more for this particular universe (e.g. I specifically already have a Seunghan fluff origin story planned), so something to look forward to? -fingers crossed-
> 
> Forgot to add, outfits in my head loosely based on Seungyoun's MOVE outfit + Wooseok's U Got It outfit at debut showcon.
> 
> Shameless plug for all my other works? There's a bit of smut and a bit of fluff up, but more to come~~
> 
> A **SERIOUSLY HUGE THANK YOU** to my two lovely beta readers who have been putting up with me these past few weeks~ 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me on Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote) \+ writing updates, randomness, or X1/kpop-related stuff, etc.

Wooseok is most definitely not having fun.

He frowns as he feels the bitter burn of his fourth (or was it fifth?) shot going down, tipping his head back to get it to go down easily, well and truly smashed at this point. _Seungwoo would be proud. Speaking of_…he hasn’t seen the older boy since they arrived at the party, his roommate pestering him for hours earlier in the day to come party with him. Seungwoo is tired of The Breakup, and to be honest, Wooseok is too, but he didn’t agree to come with Seungwoo only to have his supposedly best friend ditch him at the door, leaving him alone at a frat party where he knows absolutely no one. Especially not just so he can run off and suck face with some pretty freshman. Wooseok spies his best friend making out with a boy he doesn’t know, back to him through the haze of the crowd, barely visible in the shitty lighting, especially with everyone packed into the house like sardines, the place filled to over capacity so that no one can move without being pressed up against someone or another. Well, unless they are sticking to the wall like Wooseok currently is. And he’s about to go give his friend a piece of his _goddamn _mind when he hears the voice beside him, his irritation still visible on his face as he turns to look.

“Hey.” The boy is staring at him with an intensity that is disarming, dark eyes set in an intense unwavering gaze as he looks, just enough light to make out the half-smile on the other boy’s face, only one corner of his mouth upturned slightly. The boy’s hair is half in his face, looking damp and mussed like he’s just stepped out of the shower. And Wooseok trails his gaze downwards, appreciation at the other boy’s outfit, a black t-shirt with some obscure band logo, sleeves cut-off hastily, clearly homemade, the edges ragged, showing off the nice curves of the boy’s shoulders, the definition of his upper arms from hitting the gym obvious. All thrown over black jeans that Wooseok thinks might be too tight over his thighs. _Or just right._ The other boy is looking at him like he _wants _him, and Wooseok is too far gone to stop the delicious pit of arousal churning in his stomach, the euphoria going straight to his head, making him dizzy with desire. He’s not the type Wooseok usually goes for, in fact, the boy is the exact opposite of his ex, but that doesn’t stop his body from screaming _fuck me_ _now_. “I haven’t seen you around before. Transfer or something?”

The question makes Wooseok give out a little snort of laughter. “No, not at all. Just not my scene.”

“Oh?” The boy raises an eyebrow questioningly, his tone clearly teasing as he slides in closer to avoid another boy trying to make his way past the two of them squeezed into the corner. Wooseok inhales sharply as the boy moves in closer, trapping him, his back pressed up against the wall with no room to go back further, the other boy bringing his arms up to brace against the wall, forming a makeshift barrier around Wooseok, casually caging him in. As he does, the smell of beer hits his nose, a smell he normally despises, but it’s mixing with something the boy is wearing underneath, something fruity, and the combination is intoxicating. Sweet but with an edge. “And what would be your scene then?”

He ignores the question, not wanting to say that maybe his scene is in the library working on assignments on a Friday night as that just sounds pathetic, choosing instead to shift the topic, mumbling. “You smell like shitty ass beer.”

“Shit, sorry.” The boy relaxes his arms, his face softening into a sheepish apologetic look that Wooseok finds almost endearing, backing up a step so that he’s not so deep into Wooseok’s personal space, and Wooseok takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heartrate. “Got doused with beer earlier when they were spraying it into the crowd.”

“Seems like a waste of alcohol if you ask me.” The unexpected response makes the other boy’s eyes go wide, a moment of silence before he bursts out into raucous laughter.

“Yeah, shit, it probably is.” Wooseok hates that his breath hitches automatically as the other boy runs his hand through his hair, shaking his head in apparent exasperation, looking unfortunately all too attractive in the process. “Imagine how many people could be more drunk than they already are if they hadn’t wasted all that beer.” The boy shoots him a grin, which he finds himself returning, or at least he hopes he is.

“So how did you get here?”

“My roommate, Seungwoo. He dragged me here.” Wooseok admits, a slight eye-roll accompanying the statement. “Otherwise there’s no way I would come to a party in a dump like this. Complete shithole. Floor is disgusting, and the whole place looks like it’s going to collapse in on itself if they throw another couple of parties.” He finds himself having to yell to be heard, the music playing far too loud, the bass turned up so that he can quite literally feel the floorboards vibrating underneath his feet.

To Wooseok’s surprise and appreciation, the other boy appears to take an interest in listening to him, craning in closer and cocking his head to the side to hear better. His ex was an asshole that wouldn’t bother to make sure he was comfortable at parties, even after knowing Wooseok didn’t _love _large crowds, preferring to hang out with small groups of people instead. _Plus points. _ “Oh, I know Seungwoo. We had biology lab together last semester.” The boy wrinkles his nose in displeasure. “The smell of formalin from dissections was nasty. Took like two showers after lab to get the smell out of my hair each time. Never again.”

“He’s also friends with one of the frat bros here, I think. Hangyul.” The boy’s face lights up into a wicked grin, lips curved into a secretive smile. “Though I think he’s _much _more interested in Hangyul’s roommate.”

“Anyways, enough about your roommate. I haven’t even gotten your name yet.”

“It’s Wooseok.”

“Wooseok.” The other boy repeats it, long and drawn out as he rolls the sound around in his mouth, and the thought of the other boy saying his name as encouragement flashes in his head, mentally kicking himself for even thinking about blowing this complete stranger already within ten minutes of meeting. _It’s the alcohol talking, definitely the alcohol. _He desperately tries to repeat it to himself and believe it as he watches the other boy bite his lower lip in thought. _Fuck. _Yeah, so maybe it isn’t the alcohol making him want this boy. Maybe it’s the fact that he hasn’t been fucked since The Breakup. Which was a month ago. Wooseok scowls. Fuck Seungwoo for telling him he needs to get laid, and double fuck Seungwoo for being right.

“And yours?”

“Seungyoun. My name’s Seungyoun.” The name sounds familiar, but Wooseok can’t quite place it, putting aside the feeling for now, instead choosing to concentrate on his plan of perhaps getting laid tonight. Which shouldn’t be hard considering the way Seungyoun is looking at him right now. Like he wants to ravish Wooseok. With maybe a touch of possessiveness. Wooseok doesn’t mind the possessiveness, as long as they don’t go overboard. _Possessive makes for a good fuck._

He gives in.

_I’m here already, might as well have a good time._

He turns on the flirtiest smile he has, his lips curling into a natural irresistible pout as he keeps talking, his hand coming up to brush Seungyoun’s arm, his fingertips lightly grazing the other boy’s bicep. Very obvious, very forward. No one would ever accuse Wooseok of being _subtle_, especially when it comes to getting what or _who_ he wants. “Well, _Seungyoun_, since this does seem to be your scene and not mine, what would you say to being responsible for me having a fun time tonight?” The words have the desired effect, Wooseok tracing the tightening of the other boy’s jaw with his eyes, pleased at the barely veiled show of restraint.

Wooseok feels a shiver of anticipation run up his spine as Seungyoun leans forwards, tilting his head downwards as he speaks, the other boy’s hot breath against his earlobe, pressed in so close that Wooseok can feel the ghost of a touch from Seungyoun’s lips. He isn’t able to prevent the gasp from escaping when he feels the other boy’s tongue, teeth giving him a quick nip. “Well, tonight’s your lucky night princess. I am at your service. For anything you want.”

The words make Wooseok bristle, bringing both palms up to push at the other boy’s chest, startling Seungyoun into stepping back off-balanced. “I don’t like being called princess.” He mutters. “Don’t do that.” His ex had called him princess, as an insult, somehow managing to insinuate every time that Wooseok was too demanding, too high maintenance, turning the word into a mocking reprimand each time. “My ex used to use that.” He pauses a beat. “Not in a good way.”

“Oh, shit.” Seungyoun frowns, his eyebrows drawn together giving almost a menacing look, and Wooseok feels a sinking feeling in his stomach at the thought of Seungyoun losing interest. _Maybe I came off too strong. _“Your ex sounds like an asshole.” He lets out the breath he doesn’t even realize he was holding, a ripple of relief running through him. “And all I meant…” Wooseok’s breath catches as the other boy slides his hand underneath his chin, tilting it upwards as he speaks. “…is that you look like a princess. Pretty, delicate. Like someone who deserves to get everything they want.”

_Everything they want._

The words make Wooseok flush, the heat crawling up the base of his neck, stinging his cheeks. _I want you._ And his first instinct is to throw all caution to the wind and regret his decisions tomorrow morning after the alcohol has worn off, when there isn’t a buzz in his veins making him want to throw himself at this boy. And he desperately wants it to be just a physical thing, after all, he doesn’t _really _know this guy. He could turn out to be some weirdo psychopath for all he knows, but damnit if it doesn’t make him feel good that this boy thinks he deserves everything. But before he can open his mouth and resign himself to his fate, a hand appears on Seungyoun’s shoulder, accompanied by the loud voice of another boy.

“Hey, Prez.” The hand on Seungyoun’s shoulder becomes an arm pulling the taller boy into a half-headlock of sorts. “Not like you to hide away in the corner for so long. Don’t you miss being the life of our party?” The boy turns slightly, catching a glimpse of him, and Wooseok becomes acutely aware that he’s probably gaping. _Prez? _“_Oh_, I see now.” The boy gives him a salacious and knowing wink, casting a sidelong glance at Seungyoun, who gives his friend the satisfaction of a punctuated eyeroll at the sly grin. “You must be the reason we’ve lost our fearless leader.”

_Leader?_

The new boy smiles at him, bringing his free hand up in a little wave of acknowledgment. “I’m Hangyul, by the way.” Hangyul squints, giving him a careful once-over, and Wooseok feels like squirming, getting the distinct feeling that he is being sized up though he doesn’t know for what. “You’re Wooseok, aren’t you?” Hangyul grins excitedly at the realization. “I’ve heard a lot about you from Seungwoo. And a bit from Yohan too.” The other boy waves his hand carelessly in the air. “You know how it is.”

Wooseok doesn’t know how it is, getting more lost within the conversation by the second. “Seungwoo said he’d be your type, and it looks like he was right. Fuck.” Hangyul lets out a string of profanity, coming out so naturally, it’s as if he is reciting items off a grocery list. “Fuck me, Seungyoun. That means I owe him fifty bucks. So really, fuck you.” Hangyul narrows his eyes at Seungyoun, who isn’t even trying to hide his mirth, chortling at his friend’s distressed expression. “Unless, you two dickwads set me up.”

Seungyoun shakes his head. “No man, I didn’t even know who he was until his gave me his name.”

“Fuck.” Hangyul lets out one last swear in a drawn out sigh, smiling fondly at Seungyoun. “Well, I hate to interrupt the overwhelming sexual tension between the two of you, but I do think our new president should give a speech at our first party bash of the school year.”

“President?” Wooseok echoes the word without meaning to, the sound of loud buzzing in his ears drowning out the sound of everything else around them, noting the shit-eating grin on Seungyoun’s face that is getting wider by the minute.

“Yeah, president of Chi Alpha Omega. You know, the ones hosting this awesome party right now.”

Wooseok can feel the color draining from his face, accompanied by some wooziness in his head. Seungwoo had told him about the president of ΧΑΩ before, about how he “got around” quite frequently, always with someone new every other weekend. And apparently in no short supply of people who want to casually hook-up with him. In short, a player through and through. And Wooseok can’t tell whether he’s disappointed that Seungyoun is probably not interested in any type of relationship or just excited that the boy is likely a really good fuck. _Or both. _

But none of that really even matters because he had literally called Seungyoun’s house a _shithole_.

Fuck.

Seungyoun winks at him before turning to Hangyul. “Yeah, I can definitely say a few words. And by the way, Wooseok here thinks we should probably stop spraying beer into the crowd to hype up the party.” He doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the overly serious and solemn expression on Seungyoun’s face as he delivers his lines. “Apparently we’ve been wasting alcohol when we could be using it to get everyone even _more _drunk.” Wooseok wants to sink into the floor at the other boy’s next words, hoping desperately that the ground can swallow him up.

“And he’s also made me aware of the fact that apparently, we live in a shithole.”

Hangyul’s eyes go wide, and Wooseok prepares himself for the reprimand that is surely coming his way.

“Well, not exactly a lie.” Hangyul laughs, clearly bemused by his open-mouthed gape. “We’ve been trying to get administration to move us out of this shithole for _ages._ They just won’t do it. So we figure if we throw a few extra ragers this year, and this dumpster fire of a house finally _breaks_, maybe they’ll consider letting us have a different building for the frat house.”

“So let me get this straight…” Wooseok says the words slowly, his head slow to catch up, not quite believing what he’s hearing. “…you all actually want to break this house. Like that’s your actual plan, and I’m not stuck in some weird-ass twilight zone time warp imagining this.”

“Correct.” Seungyoun’s nodding his agreement.

“You all are fucking crazy.”

“Noted.”

“Sooo, about that speech Seungyoun?” Hangyul asks, stealing another glance at Wooseok. “Any time soon? Or am I to assume that you’re going to be preoccupied for the next hour or so?”

The implication makes him half-cringe on the inside. _Is it that obvious?_

“Yeah, of course, now is fine.” And then Wooseok feels the other boy’s hand around his, Seungyoun’s fingers settling to interlock with his naturally as if they belong there, warm and inviting. A little overly warm, probably the alcohol. But it feels _nice_, gives him the warm fuzzy feeling in his chest for the first time in a long time. “You’re coming with me, princess.” Wooseok wants to protest the nickname, but he isn’t given the opportunity to, finding himself being dragged along by the taller boy, weaving through the crowd of people deftly, trying to keep close to the other boy’s back, his free hand reaching out to grab the untucked edge of Seungyoun’s t-shirt. The other boy heads to the kitchen, passing by the crowd that is busy dancing, flirting, and Wooseok reminds himself to yell at Seungwoo tomorrow, spotting his roommate out of the corner of his eye still attached to the face of a slightly shorter dark-haired guy, his friend’s slightly blue-dyed hair easily visible in the crowd.

The kitchen is slightly less crowded, the only people slipping in and out to grab more beer or shots, the entire kitchen counter covered with half empty alcohol—rum, vodka, gin, whiskey. _God, how much booze do they have? _Seungyoun doesn’t let go of his hand as he opens the fridge, rummaging around before finally coming up with another handle of vodka. The taller boy just shakes his head as Hangyul gives him a questioning look. And then Wooseok follows as he is dragged along again, making their way back to the living room, heading straight towards the epicenter of all the noise in the house. Seungyoun finally lets go of his hand, and Wooseok feels a twinge of concern as he watches the other boy climb up onto the ping pong table, ignoring the cry of protests from the people playing beer pong. _No way he’s sober enough for this. _And somehow Seungyoun’s voice is louder than the music, his voice floating above the noise.

“Hey, we having fun tonight?” The cheers and hoots rise up from the crowd, Seungyoun clearly reveling in the attention, waving his arms to tell everyone to _pump up the noise_, and they do. After a minute or so of cheering, the other boy puts his finger to his lips in a shushing motion, quieting the crowd.

“Here’s to the first party of many this year for Chi Alpha Omega. As your president for this year, hope to see _all of you _underclassmen at rush in the spring.” Seungyoun grins, and Wooseok hates that the other boy is so charismatic, everyone in the room turning to hang on to his every word. “And to kick off a _good_ night…” The hollers mix with laughter from the crowd, with one voice in the back yelling out _night’s already started, man_. “…how about yours truly starts off a round of body shots? First up, my newest friend, Wooseok.” He feels himself outright blushing this time, Seungyoun looking downwards to wink at him, some of the people in the front of the crowd turning to stare.

He startles as Seungyoun jumps down from the ping pong table, landing unevenly, grabbing on to his shoulder for balance before scooting back on to the table to take a seat, his legs hanging off the edge. “How about it princess?”

And he’s about to object, but his mind goes completely blank as Seungyoun crosses his arms over his chest, gripping the hem of his t-shirt in order to pull it up over his head, the other boy’s arm muscles tightening. The skin above Seungyoun’s jeans comes into view first, the red band of the other boy’s boxers just peeking out from the top, a sharp contrast from the smooth paleness of Seungyoun’s skin on top and the black of his jeans on the bottom. Wooseok can see a glimpse of the other boy’s hip bones, sharp and defined, and his gaze trails further upward to his belly button, abs slightly visible as Seungyoun moves, and all the way up to the other boy’s chest.

But it’s the tattoo that makes Wooseok stop breathing.

It’s intricate, clearly well done and by a tattoo artist that cares about how the finished product looks, a revolver with its barrel pointing downwards, the tip disappearing under the red of the other boy’s boxers. And Wooseok doesn’t think he’s ever had a specific thing for tattoos or for guns. But fuck. Because he wants to think that he’s better than this, better than having the only thought running through his head being _it’s pointing to his cock_. And the overwhelming urge to find out just exactly how true it is.

“You’re up, princess.” The words make Wooseok snap his glance upwards, tearing his gaze away from the ink on the other boy’s skin, the embarrassment flitting through him as he realizes how long he had been staring, a fact that had not gone unnoticed by Seungyoun, who is grinning at him, definitely amused. He’s already poured the shot, messily spilling at least two shot’s worth of vodka on the ping pong table, and Wooseok experiences a stroke of utter insanity, the words coming out before he can stop them.

“You should probably clean that up.”

“Hmm, maybe later.”

“It’s going to get sticky.”

“Maybe I like sticky.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows that the whole scene is probably bizarre as fuck, talking about cleaning while the whole room is waiting for him to take a shot off a boy he doesn’t even know. But Wooseok feels as if he’s in a haze, entirely blocking out the rest of the room as Seungyoun crooks a finger at him, motioning for him to get closer, the other boy’s legs parting on the table, stretching apart to give him room to fit in between, and Wooseok is uncomfortably aware of Seungyoun’s jeans, the material stretching over the other’s boy’s thighs, even tighter now that Seungyoun is sitting.

“Come.”

He comes.

The shiver of arousal runs through him as he gets closer, coming up to the edge of the table, Seungyoun winking at him as he squeezes Wooseok’s sides slightly with his thighs, making the feeling curl deliciously in his groin. And the other boy lies down slowly, not breaking eye contact with Wooseok as he does, and god help him, because it only makes the outline of the other boy’s abs deepen. Fuck. The shot glass is placed right over Seungyoun’s belly button, wobbling as the other boy breathes in and out, and Wooseok winces as Seungyoun starts off a chant of encouragement.

“Drink, drink, drink.”

_Fuck it, it’s just one shot._

He doesn’t try to overthink it, leaning down with his head to clumsily grasp the shot glass with his mouth, intending on throwing his head back and downing the vodka all at once. He tells himself it doesn’t mean anything as he braces his palms against the other boy’s thighs, enjoying the feeling of muscle underneath his hands. But he’s not used to the motion, not able to use his hands, and he ends up spilling half of it, feeling Seungyoun’s thighs tense around his waist as the cold liquid hits the other boy’s bare skin, some of the vodka settling into the crevices of Seungyoun’s abs, already starting to slide off his body.

Wooseok doesn’t know why he does it.

But the next instant, his tongue is on Seungyoun’s skin, feeling the other boy tense as he does it, licking the rest of the vodka off of the other boy, the feeling of burning still in the back of his throat from the half he does drink, dipping his tongue in to run along the grooves of Seungyoun’s abs, the slight saltiness of the other boy’s sweat mixing with the taste of alcohol. And he’s pressing half-kisses, half sloppy licks against the other boy’s skin, the tips of his fingers reaching upwards from where they’re resting against Seungyoun’s thighs to brush against the boy’s sharp hipbones, an inch or so above his jeans. As he dips his tongue into his belly button, Seungyoun bucks his hips upwards, the wanting movement making the arousal go straight to his cock. And he tells himself it’s because he’s trying to clean every last bit of vodka off of Seungyoun’s body, but it isn’t the alcohol giving him a high as he runs the tip of his tongue slowly down the barrel of the gun tattoo that Seungyoun has, the thought of going further and further down until he reaches the other boy’s cock making him hot and dizzy. The thought of Seungyoun holding his head down and tugging on his hair as he gives the other boy a blowjob. Further, further. Seungyoun squirms as he licks his way downwards over the exposed skin, and Wooseok wonders if it tickles, his nose already nudging the edge of the other boy’s boxers.

A bad fucking idea.

And he’s just about to pull away, the feeling of regret mixed with horror hitting him as he surfaces from his reckless decision, half-aware that they’re still in a very public room for the first time since Seungyoun had told him _Come_, when he feels it. Seungyoun half-hard against his palm, his hand accidentally brushing too close to the other boy’s inner thighs as he tries to move back, and before he can process that fact, everything around him moves. Wooseok yelps as he feels Seungyoun’s hands on the back of his thighs, dangerously close to his ass, and he’s suddenly being lifted up into the air, his legs coming up to wrap themselves around the other boy’s waist, his hands grabbing at Seungyoun’s shoulders to balance himself. He vaguely hears the sound of catcalls coming from the crowd, his head falling forward, his face buried into the crook of the other boy’s neck, the smell of beer in Seungyoun’s hair and the fruity smell, faintly citrus-y. A few quick strides, and Wooseok finds his back up against the wall for the second time tonight, Seungyoun’s hips pressed into him, grinding him up against the wall as he plants kisses against Wooseok’s neck.

The other boy is definitely completely hard now, the feeling against his thigh each time Seungyoun moves his hips making the arousal tighten in Wooseok’s groin. And it’s a fleeting thought, that he shouldn’t have worn a top that is so low cut, the deep V giving Seungyoun free access, the other boy’s tongue darting out to run itself along the top of Wooseok’s collarbones, sucking likely-to-be-hickeys into his skin gently. His fingers curl themselves into the other boy’s hair for purchase, needing something to grab onto as he writhes in Seungyoun’s embrace, his eyes closed, his breath coming out ragged. An unbidden moan comes forth as he feels Seungyoun sneak his hands underneath his shirt, the other boy’s fingers splayed against the skin at his waist, his thumbs digging into the spot just above his hipbones. Seungyoun’s hands feel hot against his skin, burning into him more than he thought possible, and Wooseok’s eyes flutter open only to remember that everyone is still there, that they’re not alone.

“W-wait,” The words come out weakly in between little pants and far too soft for Seungyoun to hear anyway, and Wooseok wonders if the idea of the other boy fucking him against the wall in front of a crowd of people should turn him on as much as it does. _Fuck._

“Hey, get a room!”

The loud jeer seems to snap Seungyoun out of it, the other boy stopping his attack against Wooseok’s neck long enough for him to catch his breath. Most of the room has gone back to whatever they were doing before, and it’s nearly impossible to pick out whoever had yelled it. “Don’t mind if I do.” Seungyoun grins at him, not waiting for a proper response. “Hold on.” Wooseok just manages to get his arms around Seungyoun’s shoulders before the other boy starts moving, hoisting him up slightly to get a better grip on the underside of his thighs, Seungyoun’s chin nestled into his shoulder, the other boy’s breathing hot on his neck.

The sounds of the party slowly start to fade away as they ascend the stairs to the second floor, the stairway narrow and not lit, and Wooseok winces as he is jostled against the wall a few times on their way up, Seungyoun’s steps not as steady he would have hoped. All he can hear now is the other boy’s breathing, slow and deep, the sound comforting, and Wooseok breathes in and out to match the other boy’s. _I wonder if Seungwoo was right, and I’m his type. _And he’s sure that he’s Seungyoun’s type physically, the whole display downstairs has convinced him of _that_, but for the first (okay, maybe second or third) time tonight, he has the niggling suspicion that he might like it if he is Seungyoun’s type for more, the way the other boy puts him at ease so naturally and effortlessly perhaps giving him more butterflies than he’d care to admit. Seungyoun’s room is the last door to the left, all the way down the hallways, and the other boy deposits Wooseok gently on his bed before flicking on the light switch, the sudden light making him blink owlishly to adjust.

“Welcome to my room, also known as the room of the president of this shithole.” Seungyoun plops himself down in the rolling chair at his desk, turning to face Wooseok on the bed. “Does that make this the shithole headquarters? Shoes off please.”

Wooseok groans, hiding his face in his hands, peeking out from in between his fingers in embarrassment, pulling off his shoes and throwing them over to Seungyoun who arranges them neatly next to his at the door. “Please, don’t. I didn’t mean it.”

“Don’t lie princess. You meant every word."

The objection from before comes out sharply. “I thought I told you not to call me princess.”

Seungyoun pouts, jutting out his lower lip and widening his eyes in a silent plea. “But I rather like the nickname on you. Very fitting. And becoming.”

“Well, I don’t.”

Seungyoun pauses, lost in a moment of thought before turning his gaze back towards Wooseok, his brows drawn together. “How about we make a deal…” The other boy starts slowly, choosing his words carefully. “…if I can make you like being called princess by the end of the night, I get to keep calling you princess.”

“And if you can’t? What do I get in return?”

“I stop calling you princess.”

“That hardly seems fair.” Now it’s Wooseok’s turn to pout. “That doesn’t seem like much of a prize for winning.” _Time to have a little fun. _He continues, slyly. “How about if I win, then I get to call _you _princess.” Seungyoun visibly blanches, and Wooseok’s inner self laughs as he watches the color drain from the other boy’s face. _Priceless. _“What?” Wooseok goes wide-eyed, blinking with a faux innocence. “You need to be able to take what you dish out too, Seungyoun.”

The other boy laughs. “Fair enough. Deal.” Wooseok quivers as Seungyoun’s eyes darken, one side of his mouth quirked up in a perceptive smile. “But I’ll just have you know, I never lose.” Okay, a bit conceited, arrogant, but regrettably also hot. Seungyoun paces over, plopping down next to him on the bed, and in one swift motion, pulls him over into his lap, and Wooseok holds his breath as the other boy stares at him, tracing over every inch of his face with his eyes. He lets out a little gasp as Seungyoun presses his thumb into the corner of his mouth, pulling down a bit so he can taste the other boy. And he hopes his lips aren’t too dry as Seungyoun starts running his thumb along his bottom lip, his tongue darting out to wet his lips unconsciously, brushing against the other boy’s finger. A low groan rises from Seungyoun, and Wooseok takes in delightedly seeing the other boy’s pupils dilate with arousal. “_Fuck_, Wooseok. You’re really pretty, you know that?”

“Of course I do.” The words come out with a lot more bravado than he feels as Seungyoun’s other hand tightens on his waist, his thumb rubbing small circles over his skin. Wooseok had expected everything to happen fast and hard so the way the other boy is studying him so intently is a bit disconcerting, the attention bringing out a sudden shyness from him, unsure of what he should do or say. Seungyoun trails his hand down to his neck, splaying his fingers out against Wooseok’s skin, thumb running along his jaw.

“Beautiful.” The word comes out drawn-out, Seungyoun breathing all his longing into it, and Wooseok’s eyes automatically close, letting it run through him as the other boy presses down on the pulse point of his neck, feeling the blood rushing to his head. “Chokers would look good on you.” His breath hitches as Seungyoun starts at his collarbones, searing open-mouthed kisses into his skin, the tip of the other boy’s tongue forming small circles as he moves upwards, Seungyoun’s lips soft against his skin. Seungyoun goes slow, a bit too slow for his taste, and his impatience tears a needy whine from his throat, tugging on the other boy’s hair for emphasis, making Seungyoun let out a low throaty chuckle against his neck. “Be patient, princess.”

Wooseok doesn’t have the energy to object, breathing heavily as the other boy finally reaches his mouth, Seungyoun’s hand cupping his face, fingers spread over his cheek tilting his head, and Wooseok moans into the kiss as Seungyoun catches his lower lip first, gently nibbling. _God. _And the other boy’s mouth is moving over his, tasting like drunken mistakes, and Wooseok can’t tell whether it’s him moaning or Seungyoun anymore as the other boy deepens the kiss, his tongue hot and heavy in his mouth. The pleasure mounts, and Wooseok whines, desperately trying to find some relief as he feels himself getting hard, grinding into Seungyoun’s lap as the other boy runs his tongue over his.

Seungyoun breaks off their kiss first, nuzzling into his neck, murmuring. “So needy princess, and we’re not even close to done.” _Then fuck me already. _“If you’re really that desperate already, you’re welcome to ride my thighs as we make out.” The noise of indignance from him makes the other boy laugh.

“I thought we came upstairs to _fuck_.” Wooseok hisses, halfway affronted that Seungyoun hasn’t even made a move to take off his clothes, his cock starting to feel uncomfortably restrained in his tight jeans.

“Don’t worry, you’re definitely going to get fucked princess.” Seungyoun grins at him cheekily. “But I enjoy playing with my food before eating it.” The analogy makes Wooseok perk up, the thought of the other boy eating him out very appealing right now. _Okay, and I wouldn’t mind grinding against his thighs anyway. _The memory of how tight Seungyoun’s jeans looked over his thighs makes Wooseok flush, and he lets the other boy lift him up slightly, Seungyoun’s hands taking the chance to squeeze his ass, rearranging him so he has the other boy’s thigh squarely between his legs, the feeling of Seungyoun’s tensed underneath him making his cock twitch. The other boy steadies him with hands on his waist, his own hands resting on Seungyoun’s shoulders, as he starts moving, feeling the friction of the other boy against him build his excitement. Wooseok whines when the other boy makes no move to do anything as he starts falling into a rhythm. _Don’t just stop._ Seungyoun seems to understand without him saying anything further, mouth curving into a half-smile. “I like to watch sometimes. Pretty things deserve to be noticed.”

The words only deepen his arousal, making it pool in his stomach as he moves, closing his eyes and letting the feeling overtake him. Wooseok moans as he feels Seungyoun’s lips on him, kittenish licks against his sensitive skin as he rolls his hips against the other boy, slow and hard. “Mmm, your thighs are actually quite nice though.”

Wooseok inhales as Seungyoun scrapes his teeth against his skin, the rough feeling a sharp contrast from his previous kisses, murmuring. “I don’t know whether I should take that as a compliment or be insulted that you sound surprised about it.”

“It’s not like I would kn-“ His words are cut off abruptly as Seungyoun slides his hand fully underneath his shirt, brushing his thumb over his nipple, drawing out another low moan as Seungyoun pinches it, rolling his nipple between his thumb and index finger.

“But yes. Lots and lots of squats. And playing soccer for the school team.”

“Are you any good?”

“I like to think so.” Seungyoun’s breath is hot against his ear, teasingly sweet, the whisper making a thrill run through him. “Added plus if you like it princess.”

“I-I d-do.” Wooseok curses himself for stammering, the other boy choosing that exact instant to start nibbling on his earlobe, a particularly sensitive spot for him. Seungyoun’s throaty moan into his ear almost physically hurts, the hand cupping his ass and squeezing not helping matters.

“God, fuck. Eu realmente quero te foder.”

Wooseok doesn’t understand what it means, but the low growl into his ear makes him aroused anyway, the urge to be fucked getting stronger by the minute. “Don’t know what the fuck you just said, but it sounded hot.”

“I said I really wanna _fuck _you.” Wooseok gasps as Seungyoun bites down a bit hard at the base of his neck, surely leaving a mark on his skin for tomorrow. And he doesn’t think he minds, the thought of everyone knowing about _this _making him curl up on the inside with embarrassment that somehow only serves to heighten his arousal. But maybe it doesn’t even matter if Seungyoun leaves any marks as half the room had seen them go upstairs together. _It’s not like we were being that lowkey anyways._

“Then _do_ it.” His sharp demand just makes the other boy shake his head, the amusement at his frustration evident on Seungyoun’s features. The other boy leans backwards languidly, resting with his elbows on the bed, stopping to just stare at him. The silence goes on for too long, and Wooseok can feel himself getting flushed as Seungyoun does nothing but rake his gaze over him. “What?”

The other boy comes closer slowly, taking his _goddamn_ time, and Wooseok feels as if his audacity may have gotten him into trouble, Seungyoun looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. He doesn’t move as the other boy gets closer, the feeling of Seungyoun’s fingers on his lips again, nail digging in at the corner of his mouth, dipping in ever so slightly. And Wooseok parts his lips, mewling as the other boy slips them in, automatically sucking, the anticipation of possibly having Seungyoun’s fingers curling deliciously in his ass making him eager and hungry. The fingers pressing down on his tongue, sliding further back makes him nearly gag, and Seungyoun strokes his cheek in response, murmuring an apology, pulling his fingers out slightly as Wooseok continues to slick them with saliva.

“Pretty mouth, sharp tongue.” He makes a noise of displeasure when Seungyoun takes out his fingers. “I bet you look beautiful sucking cock.” The bold statement makes him flush, makes him remember his earlier thoughts, his eyes flicking downwards to stare again at the other boy’s tattoo, somehow forgotten and like a distant memory.

It ripples when he breathes.

Seungyoun’s amused laugh makes him feel embarrassed, caught staring a few beats too long. “Do you like it?” The other boy’s fingers run through his hair, ruffling it, his thumb brushing Wooseok’s cheek. “Does it turn you on?” Wooseok doesn’t know what to say. _No. Yes. Maybe. _“I’ll tell you a secret.” Seungyoun’s breath on his ear. “If it turns you on, it probably means you really like get railed in bed princess. Especially by me.” The slow grin spreads over the other boy’s face as Seungyoun watches his eyes widen, his mouth gaping, utterly speechless.

“I-“

“Yes?”

“That’s not true.” As if the lie isn’t obvious already, the noticeable tremor in his voice doesn’t help.

“Oh I think it is.” Seungyoun’s eyes narrow, his voice low and silky, no longer playful and amused, and Wooseok finds it difficult to swallow as he sees Seungyoun slowly unbuckling his belt, counting the belt holes one by one as they the other boy pulls at the end excruciatingly slowly. One. Two. Three. Four. And he’s waiting, his body coiled tightly, the tenseness making him almost shiver as he watches, the top button and the zipper that comes down slowly. The red of Seungyoun’s boxers are showing now, the sharp edge against the other boy’s skin. “I want you on your knees.” The words are demanding, suffocating, and Wooseok finds the other boy isn’t the only one that wants him on his knees, the prospect of having more than just fingers in his mouth making him dizzy. He gets up obediently, waiting what seems like forever for Seungyoun to part his legs, and the other boy pats his inner thigh, motioning for him. “Come princess.” Wooseok bites his lower lip, wanting to retort, but Seungyoun’s head is tilted dangerously, his expression calculating, and the words leave no room for argument, short and clipped.

He drops to his knees, Seungyoun’s hand at the back of his neck guiding him closer, his other hand pulling down the waistband of his boxers so that his cock spills out, the full barrel of the other boy’s gun tattoo coming into view, and Wooseok isn’t sure which is hotter, the desire for Seungyoun to fuck his brains out overwhelming him. _At least I know it does point to his cock. _And maybe on a good day, he’d find this arrogant, but right now, he just wants his mouth to be filled.

“Can you show me how good you are at sucking cock princess?” The other boy cradles his cheek, his thumb caressing his jawline, and it feels soft, the light touch making him want to please, nodding his head. Seungyoun’s fingers tighten in his hair as he goes down, slowly wrapping his mouth around just the tip, gaze turned upwards to stare at the other boy prettily, knowing the effect it has. _Two can play at this game. _Seungyoun doesn’t disappoint, a low moan drawn out of him as Wooseok moves down slowly, getting used to the feeling of the other boy’s length in his mouth, too long since the last time he’s sucked cock.

But judging by the noises the other boy is making, he sure hasn’t forgotten how to.

Wooseok sucks harder, hollowing out his cheeks, attempting to go down as far as he can, feeling the tip in the back of his throat, thankful that he doesn’t have much of a gag reflex. He goes slow, wanting to savor the feeling of fullness in his mouth, letting his lips slide along the other boy’s cock, wetting it with his tongue, running it along the vein down the side, imagining Seungyoun filling his ass. His eyelids fluttering in pleasure as he feels Seungyoun tugging on his hair lightly, urging him to go faster, ignoring the spit that dribbles out as he half gags on the other boy’s cock. He’s always given messy blowjobs anyway. But Seungyoun’s thumb wipes at the corner of his mouth, smearing a trail across his cheek, a dirtiness that feels all too enthralling. “Princess, you look so pretty like this.” The breathy compliment only encourages him further, his head bobbing up and down at a quickened pace. And he’s given up trying to be coy, concentrating instead on Seungyoun’s tattoo as he moves up and down, remembering his shameless display of behavior from earlier in the night, licking all the way down trying to get in the other boy’s pants. Trying to get here, with Seungyoun’s cock shoved in his mouth. Wooseok moans as the other boy gets a little too impatient, the hand at the back of his head now pushing him down firmly, his hips rolling upwards to meet Wooseok’s mouth.

“Fuck, fuck.”

He knows what the swears mean, and Wooseok tries eagerly to make it happen, his hands bracing themselves on Seungyoun’s inner thighs, feeling the hum of something about to transpire, waiting for his chance to taste the other boy. He can’t hide his disappointment, the whine coming out unwittingly as he feels Seungyoun pull out of his mouth. But the sound is torn from his mouth as the other boy leans down and kisses him, swallowed up by Seungyoun completely, taking out all the air in his lungs. They’re both panting heavily when Seungyoun stops, his hand caressing Wooseok’s cheek, a nice, even, slow touch that feels both heavy and light all at the same time.

“I want to come in you.” Seungyoun kisses the tip of his nose, a soft peck that makes Wooseok’s the butterflies in his stomach fly up into his chest, the action and words making him feel two entirely different things. The other boy doesn’t wait for him to respond, getting up and squatting down to sweep him up bridal style, one arm cradled under his knees, the other at his back, the change making him let out a squeak of surprise. He wraps his arms around the other boy’s neck instinctively, the twinge of soreness in his knees only noticeable now that he isn’t on the floor anymore. _That’s gonna hurt tomorrow. _Seungyoun deposits him on the bed gently, his head settling on the pillow, suddenly feeling small as the other boy looms over him, Seungyoun making quick work of pulling off his pants, his boxers, and Wooseok stares as the expanse of skin comes into view, the other boy fully naked.

Seungyoun pauses for a second, hesitant, before asking, his voice catching in his throat. “Can I undress you princess?”

He nods, not daring to make a sound, holding his breath as Seungyoun starts from the bottom, unbuttoning his pants, and Wooseok lifts his butt upwards slightly so the other boy can pull them off, his boxers coming off right after, his cock still hard, hissing as the cold-ish air hits his skin. And then the silky material of his top is being pulled over his head, his arms stretched upwards. He moans as the other boy starts planting kisses over his body, starting from his neck and trailing downwards to his cock, a groan of need vibrating in the back of his throat as Seungyoun kisses the tip, bucking his hips up for more, hands pressing in a burning warmth over the skin of his inner thighs.

“Princess.” Seungyoun says it almost reverently, as if Wooseok is everything, and he feels every syllable down to his toes and tips of his fingers as Seungyoun continues. “You’re so beautiful. So dainty. And _fuckable_.” And it’s the way the other boy says it, the tone a mix between waiting to worship and use him, that gets him off, and Wooseok thinks that maybe he’s in trouble. “Get on your hands and knees for me. Facing that way.”

Wooseok does, facing the closed door to Seungyoun’s room in anticipation. He can hear the other boy shifting on the bed behind him, feeling Seungyoun’s hand on his ass, one hand squeezing lightly. The sound of a drawer opening, the other boy rummaging around for a few moments. “Fuck.” The tone isn’t encouraging, and Wooseok glances back, trying to get a glimpse of Seungyoun. “I ran out of condoms.”

“You’re fucking kidding me.” Wooseok groans as he falls over on to the bed on his back, looking up to stare with wide-eyed disappointment at Seungyoun, who’s running his hand through his hair, the frustration knotting his brows together as he stares down at his phone. “No, I’m not, but just lemme text Hangyul. He’ll just steal some from his roommate.” Wooseok nearly gets his head taken off as the other boy throws a few things at him. “In the meantime, pick your favorite flavor.”

“My what?” Wooseok looks down, the pretty colors in his hands. “Oh my god, who the fuck needs this much lube?”

“I like to provide options princess.”

“This is strangely overkill, I think.” Wooseok stares at the other boy, aghast. “Why don’t you just use plain old lube.”

“Mmm.” Seungyoun leans down to kiss him, his teeth catching Wooseok’s bottom lip in a small bite. “Because I want to eat you out until your legs shake so hard you can’t keep yourself up.” The other boy ends with statement with a kiss on his forehead. “So pick.”

“Fine, strawberry.” Wooseok scowls to try and make a point, though he doesn’t really mean it, definitely pleased on the inside. “But what do you mean? Steal some from his roommate? Doesn’t Hangyul’s roommate need his condoms?”

Seungyoun laughs, looking at him with an amused expression. “Princess, Yohan has _plenty _of condoms. He’s not gonna miss a few.” The other boy cocks an eyebrow at him questioningly. “I thought you knew. Seungwoo and him have been fucking like bunnies every weekend for like the last month. Hangyul literally shows up to my room all the time because he gets sexiled.”

_Oh._

Wooseok blushes, embarrassed at his lack of awareness. “Seungwoo told me that he’s been studying in the library with friends the past few weekends.”

The other boy gives a snort of laughter. “Yeah, maybe if the library is inside Yohan’s pants.”

Before he can even form a pithy comeback, there’s a knock on the door, the sounds of Hangyul’s voice making its way through from the other side. “You’re the fucking worst, Seungyoun. I swear, you fucking owe me dinner for having to touch Yohan’s dresser. They _definitely_ fucked on top of it at some point, and even alcohol isn’t going to clean that shit from my brain. But yeah, leaving the box out here like you asked, you ingrate.”

“Go take a shower.” Seungyoun laughs, holding his sides in mirth as he gasps for breath unabashedly at his friend’s outrage.

“I meant the type of alcohol you fucking drink, dumbass.” The sound of Hangyul’s voice fades away as Seungyoun strides to the door, opening it just a crack and crouching down to sneak his hand out before retrieving the box, closing the door firmly behind him.

Wooseok eyes the other boy, not quite trusting Seungyoun quite so much now. After all, Seungyoun quite literally just had to phone-a-friend to get condoms. “Aren’t you going to lock the door?” The other boy grins at him, the smile spreading across his face in unrestrained delight. “Why? Does it bother you? Scared someone will walk in?”

“No.” Wooseok raises his voice defensively, not willing to admit any sign of weakness. “Just thought it might be best since, you know, like a quarter of the school is downstairs partying.”

“Mmm, but doesn’t the possibility of getting caught turn you on princess?” Seungyoun tilts his chin up, staring down at him teasingly, the dangerous look lighting the arousal in his groin again, feeling his cock respond even if his mind doesn’t want to admit it. “The thought that someone could walk in and see me fucking you from behind.” Seungyoun’s eyes narrow, the other boy’s dilated pupils making him more than a little excited, anticipation curling in his stomach again.

_Maybe it does when you say it like that._

“Not really.”

“Hmmm, I thought you’d be the type that is into that sort of thing.” Seungyoun smiles at him, all too innocently. “Maybe you will be the next time I fuck you.” Wooseok squeals as the other boy brings his hands up underneath his ass where he’s sitting, pushing him upwards, back into position on his hands and knees. “Don’t worry, we have plenty of time to find out if you do like it princess.” Wooseok moans, feeling Seungyoun’s hands on his waist, fingers digging into his hips, spreading his ass with his hands, his thumbs digging into his skin, the slight puff of hot breath against his asshole making him automatically clench. “And it’s okay, people know what my door being closed means.”

He hears the sound of the cap being opened, the splutter of lube being squeezed out, and he hisses at the cold feeling, Seungyoun rubbing his thumb in circles over his asshole, the feeling him pressing inwards slightly making him tense. And the other boy spreads his cheeks again, blowing, the cold making the goosebumps rise up on his skin, a shiver run through him.

“Pretty, princess.”

Wooseok moans, exhaling a huge breath, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as he feels Seungyoun’s tongue against him, lapping, licking at his asshole, smearing the lube around, the wetness spreading to the inside of his thighs. The gasp is ripped from him as he feels the other boy dip his tongue in, the heated feeling making him push his ass backwards, desperately craving more. Wooseok mewls as Seungyoun alternates between pushing his tongue in and light sucks, the other boy’s nose pressed up against his skin. _Fuck. _And his thighs are already starting to quiver, his legs feeling weak as Seungyoun tongue fucks him, his moans muffled and lost in the other boy’s bedsheets, his face pressed into the bed, all his effort spent trying to keep his ass nice and high up in the air for Seungyoun, the smell of citrus on the sheets filling his nose, reminding him of the smell in the other boy’s hair.

His noises only encourage Seungyoun, and Wooseok lets out a pant of desire when the other boy reaches around to fist his cock, the slow stroking motion making the arousal build, Seungyoun’s thumb smearing the precum over the tip. “Fuck, Seungyoun, please.” Wooseok is only half aware of the other boy, the sound of his wanton moans filling the room, flooding his mind. “P-Please, please” His voice is shaky, his words garbled and only half-formed, dropping from his lips like small spurts of begging before ending in breathless moans. Rinse and repeat. He feels the loss as Seungyoun stops his ministrations, the growl about to come out, but before he can protest, he feels Seungyoun’s finger, slicked and probing at his hole, the first digit sliding in easily as Wooseok dissolves into a needy moan, Seungyoun pumping into him far too slowly.

_More._

He whines, and Seungyoun chuckles, words low and sweet. “You’re so needy princess.” Wooseok doesn’t even gasp as the second finger goes in, the feeling of being filled every so slightly, Seungyoun’s fingers slick against the inside of his walls as they move in and out. The gasp only comes as the other boy stretches him out, fingers spreading apart to scissor him open, a slow and steady stretch that makes Wooseok whimper with want to be filled with more. “So needy and beautiful for me, on your hands and knees. More?” The other boy doesn’t wait for his response, eliciting a sharp cry from Wooseok as a third finger is inserted, a feeling of fullness finally overcoming him, his hole clenching around Seungyoun’s fingers as they go in. And his legs are finally starting to give out, his thighs trembling even more as Seungyoun runs his fingers in between his legs, and the other boy finally finds the sweet spot, Wooseok crying out as Seungyoun brushes against it, curling his fingers deep into his ass, releasing the tension in his body that he isn’t even aware that he’s holding.

And he’s on the brink, the repeated pleasure as Seungyoun thrusts his fingers in sending him into a dizzy spiral, the need to release hitting him hard and fast. “S-seungyoun, gonna co-“

It happens so fast that Wooseok nearly doesn’t even realize, only the sound of the condom packaging ripping, the noise seemingly too loud, drowning out everything else in his head, and his low whimper at being denied his release provoking a guttural groan from Seungyoun as he pushes in. And Wooseok can feel himself being stretched out even further, the other boy’s cock warm and tight, Seungyoun’s hips pressed up flush against his ass each time he rocks in. It doesn’t take Seungyoun long to find a rhythm, the other boy’s hands around his waist the only thing holding him upright at this point, angling his ass higher into the air as he thrusts, stroking into him at a slow enough pace that Wooseok can feel him reaching in deep. And he’s throbbing now, almost a painful sting as the sharp rush of arousal runs through him each time Seungyoun’s cock drives in all the way.

“F-fuck, _Wooseok_. C-close.”

It’s Seungyoun’s awed wonder breathed into his name that does him in, the delicious feeling of release finally taking over him, anticipation at reaching what he wants making his body tense, his hole to tighten. And Wooseok hears Seungyoun let off a barrage of swearing, the thrusts into him becoming more forceful, the sound of the other boy’s hips pounding into him now audible, Seungyoun’s grip on his waist tightening hard enough that Wooseok’s sure he’ll leave bruises, blooming on his skin tomorrow as a reminder of tonight. And at first he thinks he’s chasing the high, but it’s the high chasing him as the first wave of pleasure crashes into him, coming hard and fast, his mouth open in a silent scream. Making him shudder and fall limp, his legs fully giving way, his body continuing to ride out whatever Seungyoun gives him, the other boy’s final few thrusts only extending his ebbing pleasure. Wooseok cries out when he feels Seungyoun come inside him, the other boy pulsating tightly against his walls as he climaxes, the feeling of being full nice and heavy, with Seungyoun staying in him as his orgasm fades.

Wooseok winces when the other boy finally does pull out, the feeling of hollowness, as Seungyoun brushes his lips against his ass, peppering kisses against his skin as he lets Wooseok sink into the bed. The wave of satisfaction pleases him, Wooseok still riding the high from his orgasm, and he lets out a slight groan of protest as Seungyoun wraps his arms around him, pulling him in to spoon, the stickiness uncomfortable against his ass, but he lets the other boy do it anyway, the warm breath against the back of his neck comforting as they cuddle.

It’s a few moments before Wooseok finally urges himself to speak up, the feeling of contented sleepiness mixed with the effect of too much alcohol starting to overtake him, his eyes threatening to close, his body sensing he’s comfortable enough to fall asleep right then and there. He maneuvers his upper body slightly, using his arms as leverage to pry himself from Seungyoun’s grasp, rolling himself over to face the other boy, grimacing as his ass complains wholeheartedly. _Well, that’s gonna hurt a bit in the morning. _He’s not quite sure what to say, how to respond to the other boy, who seems to be half-asleep already as well, eyes blinking slowly, gaze unfocused as he searches Wooseok’s face. “Well,” Wooseok coughs, feeling the regret starting to seep into him at letting this beautiful stranger fuck him into the best sex he’s had in months and maybe ever, the realization that he’s likely just another weekend hookup just starting to hit. “Uhh, this was good.” He wants to kick himself immediately after saying it, the words feeling unwieldy and awkward in his mouth. “I mean, this was great.” _Not much better. _“But I think I’ve got to get home now. I mean, Seungwoo’s probably wondering where I am and stuff, and it’s getting kind of late.” Wooseok feels himself babbling in his panicked state, but the words make Seungyoun’s eyes snap open, suddenly wide-awake, an incredulous look on the other boy’s face.

“What the holy fuck are you talking about.”

Wooseok chews on his lower lip, suddenly acutely aware that he’s still naked, the thought of the few agonizing minutes pulling on all his clothes before he can sneak out of Seungyoun’s room making the feeling of dread pool in his stomach. “I mean, I’m going to leave now? That’s what you want right? Just to fuck?”

“God, no.” Seungyoun sits up, back ramrod straight, staring at him with an intensity that pins Wooseok down, unmoving. “First off, Seungwoo is not going to miss you in the slightest.” The other boy pauses. “No offense, I’m sure you two have a _great _relationship, but I’m pretty sure he’s still occupied trying to get his tongue to touch Yohan’s tonsils right now.” Seungyoun knits his eyebrows together in dismay. “And second, the only place you’re going right now is into the bathroom with me so we can shower, and I can clean you off.”

“Wait, you don’t want me to leave?” Wooseok asks hesitantly, the hope blooming in his chest.

The other boy gives him a confused look. “Wait, what did you think this is?”

“Uhhh, a one-night stand?”

The sharp bark of laughter from Seungyoun startles him, seemingly out of character for the situation at hand. “Oh shit, wow. I guess Seungwoo really has been that distracted with Yohan. I thought he told you.” The other boy shakes his head, amused. “Seungwoo’s been trying to set me up with you for months. Actually, before you even broke up with your ex-boyfriend I think. He spent all last semester ranting to me about how he kinda hated your ex’s guts.” Seungyoun’s eyes darken. “Something about not treating you right.” Wooseok gapes at him as Seungyoun shakes his head. “He told me he’d drag you out tonight to meet me, but I guess he didn’t exactly tell _you_.”

“Oh.” Wooseok can feel his cheeks heating up, the warm fuzzy feeling injecting his veins with an exhilaration he doesn’t expect. “So this wasn’t a one-time thing?”

“No, princess.” Seungyoun sighs, pulling him into a hug, planting a kiss on his forehead before dragging him down into an embrace on the bed. “You’re more than a one-time fuck, more like a forever fuck.”

_Ugh, how romantic._

But maybe Wooseok doesn’t quite mind being called princess after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The line in another language is Portuguese. :)
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  



End file.
